


we make our own luck

by scarecrowes



Series: superpowers AU [1]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Mutation, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowes/pseuds/scarecrowes





	we make our own luck

There were only a handful of people who knew for certain about Arnold Rothstein’s peculiar condition.

One, of course, was his father - long since out of the picture since Arnold was married, though he still kept an eye out, in spite of the twisting knifepoint that had always been  _Harry_ , in spite of his _luck._  
  
And Carolyn - who made him promise never to use it against her, and still laughed when he hexed Swope to forget where he’d been going, so they could use his office for a few more minutes in peace.  
  
It wasn’t something conspicuous like Charlie had - the unsteady rush of air that seemed to ricochet through a room once the Italian stepped into it, because he’d be behind AR in under single seconds with the door slamming shut in his wake.   
  
The boy was constant shifting, foot to foot, the tap of fingers against the table. It was something Rothstein had written off at first, a quirk too like the fidgeting of young men keeping watch on street corners; he soon found that it was something he couldn’t  _help,_ because Charlie pinned down for more than a moment was Charlie _shaking_ , vibrating until his every word echoed and his teeth nearly cracked from how he grit them.   
  
(He only did it once, because AR bade him  _stand still_  and each muscle locked tight even though there wasn’t a single breath of chance behind the words.)  
  
AR lets him smoke as much as he wants in spite of how he hates the habit, because it slows him down - something Meyer (who AR has yet to pin down for sure, but doesn’t like the way the boy looks at him, too close to  _reading_ ) laughed at. “He’s just telling you that, you know.”

And none of it speaks to the way they looked at him, the trio just a little younger with cards dealt out over Rothstein’s desk - when he told Charlie “sevens”, and he picked one up for four straight hands.   
  
Meyer told him, later.   
  
 _We thought we were alone._

 


End file.
